


Beanies- John Egbert x Reader

by notimefortea



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Other, Reader Insert, Reader-Interactive, SO MUCH FLUFF, You/Your/They/Them, gender neutral reader, he gives you a sloppy kiss, how do i tag lmao, i swear if i put any female pronouns im gonna kick myself in the face, im just slammin in random tags at this point oops, john egbert - Freeform, prompt, prompt drabble, pure fluff, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notimefortea/pseuds/notimefortea
Summary: Prompt; Imagine Person A wearing a beanie and Person B pulling it over Person A’s eyes and giving them a big slobbery kiss
It's 12 am im fucking tired and you all deserve some fluffy, probably ooc John fics





	

**Author's Note:**

> In which, you get a new hat and John's a giant nerd.  
> This is so fluffy it fuckin hurts

** Prompt; Imagine Person A wearing a beanie and Person B pulling it over Person A’s eyes and giving them a big slobbery kiss **

\-----------------------

  
  
You recently came back from an "Autumn shopping trip" with one of your friends. With the cold weather slowly approaching, you wanted to at least wrap up correctly to avoid getting ill _(Well, actually, that's what your boyfriend wanted you to do)._

  
With your hands full of bags filled with large sweaters, scarves, and a few hats to boot, you try your best to knock on the door of your house- whom you share with your dorky boyfriend. However, _it's hard to see over the pile of bags, so you're reduced to kicking the door gently as not to break it._

  
  
"Coming!" A voice muffled by the door calls out, before its swung open. 

  
  
John Egbert, said dorky boyfriend from before who you share the house with, stands there before you. You peek up from the bags and give a shy smile.   
He returns his signature grin, before taking some bags off of you and ushering you into the warmth of the house.

  
"Sorry I was gone so long, you know how busy the mall can be.." you huff out, dropping all the bags onto the coffee table and flopping back onto the couch.   
You hear John chuckle, the padding of his footsteps coming closer to you.

 

  
"It's fine! You bought stuff to keep you warm, yes?" He asks you,   
"Yes Egderp, I bought enough sweaters to last me a lifetime!" You stick your tongue out at him playfully, grinning as he pouts.  
"[Naaaaaame]! Don't call me that!"   
"Whatever pleases you Johnny- Anyway, I bought a couple hats too!"

  
  
You honestly loved John to bits. He may be a giant nerd, who pranks you a feral bit and has some weird obsession with Nic Cage; but aside that, he was caring and loving towards you, never failing to make your heart go a hundred miles per hour with that cute smile of his.

  
You lean forward, rummaging through one of the many bags as John takes a seat next to you. Grabbing onto the item you were looking for, successfully, you pull it out with a grin on your face, in which John tilts his head in a questioning manner, causing you to giggle and place the item upon your head.

  
"A beanie?" John flicks one of the buttons decorating the headgear.  
"Yep! They don't sell the winter hats yet, so that'll have to do.. But, what do you think?"  
You flash a bright smile, however, you're met with silence for an answer.

  
"Johnny? What is it?" You stare at him, watching his sky blue eyes search your face with an unknown emotion.  
"I-Is something wrong?" You lean a little closer to him, hoping to catch his attention.

  
Suddenly, a grin appears on his face and his hand shoots forward, pulling the beanie down; _over your eyes._  


"J-John!! What're y-you doing?" You squeak out, trying to pry his hands off, when you suddenly feel a pair of soft lips upon yours. It's a messy kiss, but it causes you to erupt into a bright blush nevertheless.  


Before you can react, John pulls back. As you pull the beanie back up, you're met with his killer smile- looking very proud of himself too, not to mention. You can't help but let out a small giggle through your flustered state.  


"Hey Johnny  
"Yes?"  
".... I-If you wanted a kiss, you could've asked"  
"Oh! Well, can I have a kiss?"  


You gave him many kisses that evening. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I decided to get my ass in gear and post here  
> I hope you enjoy this stupid fluff prompt thing
> 
> If you liked this trashy writing, gimme some kudos and buy yourself a lottery ticket with all that good karma you've accumulated from that <3 I'm just sayin
> 
> Find my stuff on DeviantArt!- http://custardbananaflakes.deviantart.com/  
> Ask me on Tumblr!- notimefortea.tumblr.com


End file.
